AIM with Bleach
by ZombieGoRawrz
Summary: Bleach characters get on a chatroom. Read to find out what happens next! Warning, contains lots of random moments and funny things!
1. The toilet

Okay, this is when the Bleach characters get on a chat room! Here are the usernames so far.

Ichigo- Strawberryshortcake

Rukia- NextPicasso

Isshin (Ichigos dad)- Nmbr1dad

Kon- Ichigoteddybear

Karin- Soccerkick

Yuzu- Cookerchk

Sorry they suck. On with the story!

**Strawberryshortcake has signed in**

**Nextpicasso has signed in**

**Nextpicasso: Lol, roftl, bbq, pwned. Ha! I have mastered your internet!**

**Strawberryshortcake: Rukia, shut up!**

**Nextpicasso: Why's your name Strawberryshortcake?**

**Strawberryshortcake: I lost a bet**

**Nextpicasso: With who?**

**Nmber1dad: Hi Ichigo!**

**Strawberryshortcake: What the? Why are you here? And why didn't you sign in?**

**Nmber1dad: I did, only it didn't show up.**

**Soccerkick has signed in**

**Soccerkick: Dad! Get rid of that stupid poster of mom!**

**Nmber1dad: But, but why?**

**Nextpicasso: What are they talking about?**

**Strawberryshortcake: You do not want to know.**

**Nmber1dad: She needs to be there for moral support!**

**Soccerkick: Its ANNOYING!!**

**Cookerchk has signed in**

**Cookerchk: Ichigo, why is there a lion teddy bear on the computer?**

**Strawberryshortcake and Nextpicasso: WHAT?!?!?!  
**

**Cookerchk: He's really cute!**

**Strawberryshortcake: dies**

**Nmber1dad: What is Yuzu talking about?**

**Nextpicasso: Uh, nothing! Nothing at all. I'll be right back.**

**Strawberryshortcake: Great**

**Soccerkick: Uhh, okay.**

**Ichigosteddybear has signed in**

**Ichigoteddybear: Ichigo! Teach me how to use this thing or I will go to school with you in your backpack and all the girls will say "Look at Ichigo, he is such a baby with his cute little teddy bear! He'll be lonely all his life!" And then I'll FJDLAJFKLDJSAKLFJDKLASJFKLEJIAJFLDJLKASFJDKALSJFEIAOJFJDKLASDSLAJFLA Ahhh! Im being attacked!!!!JFDKASJKFLDJSAKLFJDKSLA**

**Ichigoteddybear has signed off**

**Strawberryshortcake????  
**

**Soccerkick?????**

**Nmber1dad?????  
**

**Cookerchk?????  
**

**Nextpicasso: Im back. Don't worry, Yuzu, there is no lion teddybear on the computer any more, Im sure of it!**

**Cookerchk: Kay, well, Im gonna go make dinner!**

**Cookerchk has signed off**

**Soccerkick: Im gonna go destroy that stupid poster**

**Nmber1dad: Wait, no Karin!!!**

**Nmber1dad and Soccerkick has signed off**

**Strawberryshortcake: Uhh, what did you do to Kon Rukia?**

**Nextpicasso: Lets just say he wont be doing anything for a long time!**

**Strawberryshortcake and Nextpicasso has signed off**

_far off in the distance_

**Kon: tied to the back of a toilet ILL GET YOU RUKIA!!!!!! I SWEAR I WILL!!**

**Isshin: Ichigo, why is there a talking lion teddybear on the back of the toilet?**

Author: Mwahahahaha, rate and message!!!!


	2. Telemarketer From Hell

**Here are the characters for chapter two! Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I love you all!**

**Ichigo- Strawberryshortcake**

**Rukia- Nextpicasso**

**Isshin (Ichigo's dad)- Nmber1dad**

**Kon- Ichigoteddybear**

**Karin- Soccerkick**

**Kisuke- hatNclogs**

**Orihime- FrUiTfestival**

**??????- Reddragon**

**Okay, again thank you for reviewing everyone! I shall send you my thanks! Here goes chapter two!**

* * *

Strawberryshortcake has signed in 

Reddragon has signed in

Strawberryshortcake: Uh, dude, who are you?

Reddragon: ……………

Srawberryshortcake: Okay then

Nextpicasso has signed in

hatNclogs has signed in

Strawberryshortcake: I never knew Mr. Hat n Clogs has a AIM account.

hatNclogs: There's a lot you don't know yet Ichigo

Nextpicasso: Ichigo! I just watched a show where some French fries, a milk shake, and a hamburger battled a robot bunny! What was that?

Strawberryshortcake: Its called Aqua Teen Hunger Force, its pretty weird

hatNclogs: Who's Reddragon?

Reddragon: …………….

hatNclogs: Okay then

Nmber1dad: Ichigo!

Strawberryshortcake: What the? STOP DOING THAT!!!!

Nmber1dad: Doing what?

Strawberryshortcake: The signing in without me knowing!!!

Nmber1dad: I've been signed in all day

Strawberryshortcake: Whatever

FrUiTfestival has signed in

Soccerkick has signed in

FrUiTfestival: Hello Ichigo!

Strawberryshortcake: How did you get on Orihime?

Nmber1dad: Dropped your guard!

Strawberryshortcake: Ow!FDJALKFJDKLASJFLKHEKLJFKLDJAKLFJLEJLKFDFDJALFJDLKSAJFEOIAOFDJLA; Your not supposed to attack your son when his guard is down! Your not even supposed to attack him period!!!

Nextpicasso: What in the world Is happening?

Soccerkick: Ichigo and dad are fighting again, really simple really.

hatNclogs: Why are they doing that?

Soccerkick: It happens all the time. Except when they BARGE INTO MY ROOM!!!!

Strawberryshortcake: Sorry

Nmber1dad: Sorry

Ichigoteddybear: Ichigo! Just wait! I'll expose your true self to everyone you love and like!!! Then they will hate you and be like, "Oh, look at Ichigos teddy bear! Hes such a baby!" And then you'll be crying your eyes out, "No, don't hate me!!"

Strawberryshortcake: Rukia, the honors

Nextpicasso: Sure

Ichigoteddybear: That's what you get for tying me to a toilet!!! No, stay away! FJDKLAFJDKLADJFLKAJEIAOFDNAKFJDKLAJFKLDAJDFL

Ichigoteddybear has signed off

Nextpicasso: There, done and done!

Soccerkick: Uh, no offense, but whos Reddragon?

Reddragon: …………………

hatNclogs: I think he's the devil

Reddragon: ………………….

FrUiTfestival: Oh, okay

Strawberryshortcake: Im back

hatNclogs: Had fun?

Strawberryshortcake: Don't even get me---

Nmber1dad: Dropped your guard again!

Strawberryshortcake: Stop it DAKLJFDKLAJEKHADOAJFKDLJFEOADJKAFLJDDFJAKLDJFOEJADKLJFDLKAJ Youre the worst parent ever!!!!

Strawberryshortcake and Nmber1dad has signed off

Nextpicasso: Okay then.

FrUiTfestival: No offense Rukia, but why do your drawings suck?

Nextpicasso: Im the next Picasso dammit!!!

Nextpicasso has signed off

Soccerkick: Im gonna go

FrUiTfestival: Yeah, me too

Soccerkick and FrUiTfestival has signed off

hatNclogs: No, for real, who are you?!?!

Reddragon: ……….a telemarketer from hell!

hatNclogs: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

* * *

_later that night_

**Yuzu: Will you two stop fighting? Dinners getting cold!**

**Karin: Don't stop them, there's more for us**

_from upstairs_

**Kon: I'll get you Rukia! I promise!!!**

**Ichigo: What the? Why are you tied to a toilet!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?**

* * *

**Me: thank you everyone for reviewing!**

**Gin: Hello**

**Me: NO! You killed Captain Isane! You shall die!**

**Gin: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**


	3. The author

**Oh my god! A new chapter!!! And many people have reviewed! Thank you everyone! Here are the characters:**

**Ichigo- Strawberryshortcake**

**Rukia- Nextpicasso**

**Isshin- Nmber1dad**

**Kon- Ichigoteddybear**

**Gin- Foxysmile**

**????- Bstninjaever**

**Okay, again thank you everyone who have reviewed. Enjoy the new chapter!!!**

* * *

Strawberryshortcake has signed in 

Ichigoteddybear has signed in

Strawberryshortcake: I sense a large amount of spirit energy near by

Ichigoteddybear: That's my awesomeness!

Strawberryshortcake: Shut up, its not you. Its someone els-

Bstninjaever: Hello!

Strawberryshortcake: Who are you???

Bstninjaever: Oh, you know, you know.

Ichigoteddybear: No, really, who are you?

Nextpicasso has signed in

Foxysmile has signed in

Nextpicasso: Is it me, or is there a large amount of spirit energy?

Foxysmile: Its that ninja chick

Bstninjaever: Correct! Wait, your Gin! Captain Gin! You killed Captain Isane!!!!

Audience: Gasp

Foxysmile: And? What are you gonna do about it?

Bstninjaever: Im the author, I can erase you from my story!

Strawberryshortcake: You're the author?

Ichigoteddybear: We even have an author?

Nextpicasso: Okay then.

Bstninjaever: Observe! Die Gin, I cast voodoo on you!

Foxysmile: NOOOOOO!!!!!

Strawberryshortcake: …………..

Nextpicasso: ………………

Ichigoteddybear: ………..is he gone?

Bstninjaever: Yep, I vanquished him! He deserved it! But, now who am I gonna voodoo?

Nmber1dad: Ichigo! My hair is purple!!!

Strawberryshortcake: You died your hair?

Nmber1dad: No

Bstninjaever: Sorry, I did that, and purples a nice color!

Nextpicasso: Hey, authorperson, can you do something about Kon?

Bstninjaever: Huh, well, I guess I can. VOODOO ON YOU!!!

Ichigoteddybear: Hey, what the-

Strawberryshortcake: Is he really gone?

Bstninjaever: Yep, in the best place in the world.

Everyone: Oh.

Bstninjaever: Yeah, well. I gotta cut this chapter short because its raining and lightening and I love my computer……bye!!!!

* * *

**Ichigo: There you are Kon, your tied to the toilet again**

**Rukia: We were starting to worry**

**Kon: Shut up, just shut up!**


	4. Memo

Hi everyone. Its Asherz here. This is a memo for my story "AIM with Bleach". Its nothing bad, just to let you know……

Okay, let me tell you the reasons why my story might, I repeat MIGHT, be delayed for a while:

Discrimination

Okay, no offense to the people who like my story and ideas, I love you guys. But to the ones who hate my story and ideas, leave me the hell alone and stop messaging me saying, "Your story is a stupid excuse for a Bleach fanfic," and "Stop writing, the names suck". Yeah, well its my story, it BELONGS to ME! No one else! Stop emailing me saying evil things! It hurts a lot and my readers because I don't feel like writing! So just shut up and deal with my ideas!!!

Grounded

This is a big one. I end up getting into trouble a lot with my grandparents, and I end up getting grounded (a lot). But its not my fault, I just do stupid things. I cant help it, its really fun! I never think of the consequences when I do stuff! I also like acting like I am a soul reaper……….. and I kill hollows…………. And I get into trouble………. A lot

Traveling

Im also a big traveler. I go to Florida at least once a month to visit family. Sometimes a weekend or a week. I love the beach, skateboarding, surfing, and swimming. So, whenever im down there, I wont be able to update

Gaming

Okay, I'm a HUGE gamer and I love it with all my heart! Right now Im working on Kingdom Hearts 2 and FFXII, so I get really occupied on Final Fantasy. Sorry

Okay, that's about all. I really feel like singing right now, my favorite song…..LOVE SHINE!!!

Love love love love

Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah

Yeah!

Sunshine!!!

Hare-watatta Blue Sky

HIKARI ryoute ni A TSU KU mabushii koi no yokan

Love Beat!!

Kono kimochi mo Heat Up!!

HIKARI abita

Soshite ANATA no moto e

Kamisama onegai chotto yuuki wo kudasai

Mou sukoshi de SUKI tte iesou na no

Ari no mama de

Butsukatte (HEY)

Sunao ni natte

Koi no ATAKKU!!

Ima wo kanjite omoikkiri

Egai do ikou!! (LETS GO)

La la lalala la

La la lalala la

La la lalala la

La la la la

La love you love you love you love you love sunshine

Setsunaku Amazuppai

Koi no hajimari wa

Mahou no PAWAA de HIKARI hanatsu no!

Kamisama mou chotto dake

Mimamotte kudasai

HarisaKESOU na OMOI tsutaeru kara

Todoke!! Motto mabushii LOVE SHINE!!!


	5. Energy Drinks

Chapter five! Sorry about last chapter, a really bad storm was on, so I had to cut it short. Don't worry, this one will be kinda longer!!!!

Ichigo- Strawberryshortcake

Rukai- Nextpicasso

Kon- Ichigoteddybear (now he is TeddyXLove)

Author- Bstninjaever

Isshin- Nmber1dad

Kisuke- hatNclogs

Byakuya- FlowerPower

Okay then, Im sorry about the Captain Isane thing, my friends are telling me Gin killed Captain Sosuke instead, but they might be wrong…………..

Strawberryshortcake has signed in

Bstninjaever has signed in

Bstninjaever: Oops! I accidentally changed Kons name. It's a pretty name though…

Strawberryshortcake: You did? To what?

TeddyXlove has signed in

TeddyXlove: What the? MY NAMES DIFFERENT!!!!!

Strawberryshortcake: HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Oh my god! That's so funny! Can you change mine?

Bstninjaever: Don't push your luck

Nextpicasso has signed in

Nextpicasso: Guess what? First, he was like whoa, then he was like whoa, then he was like…….whoa……..

TeddyXlove: What on earth happened to her?

hatNclogs: She drank a lot of energy drinks.

Nextpicasso: Shun the non-believer Charlie! Shun Shun SHUUUUUN!!!

Strawberryshortcake: Whats she doing

Bstninjaever: Dancing, to the pokemon theme song

Nextpicasso: I want to be the very best. Like no one ever was! To catch them is my request, to train them is my cause! I will travel, across the world, searching far and WIDE! Teach pokemon to understand the power that's inside!!!

FlowerPower: Someone stole my pancakes

Renji: I ate your pancakes

Flowerpower: I shall kill you!!!

Everyone: WTF???

Nextpicasso: Quick Kon-boy, to the Shinigamimobile!!!

TeddyXlove: How did she get the energy drinks?

hatNclogs: I gave them to her wondering what they would do

Strawberryshortcake: Why would you do that? She lives in my closet! I have to deal with her! YOURE SO STUPID!!!!!

Bstninjaever: Teenage drama, don't you love it?

TeddyXlove: I know, its so cool. We should make a tv show called Bleach

Bstninjaever: We'd be famous!

Nextpicasso: I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess whats inside it!

Strawberryshortcake: What should we do?

hatNclogs: Nothing, we're dealing with a complete genius.

Nextpicasso: My bologna has a first name, its OSCAR! My bologna has a second name, its MAYER!! I like to eat it every day and if you ask me what ill say! Cuz Oscar Mayer has a way with BOLOGNA!!!!

Bstninjaever: Really now?

FlowerPower: I miss my pancakes

Nextpicasso: Brother! Ive missed you so!

FlowerPower: Get her off of me!!

TeddyXlove: Gasp! The hugs of death!

Nmber1dad: Ichigo! My hair is still purple!!

Bstninjaever: Atleast its not pink! And it's a pretty color!

Strawberryshortcake: Great, now hes crying again!

FlowerPower: You know what? Screw it, Ill just go die in the sewer!

FlowerPower has logged off

Nextpicasso: Ichigo, I love your hair

Strawberryshortcake has logged off

Nextpicasso has logged off

Bstninjaever: Okay then. WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!


	6. The story of the pancakes

Oh yeah! Lots of love to the people who helped me solve the Captain Aizen/Gin thingy…..I now love Gin and his foxy smile! Anyway, here are the characters for this chapter:

Ichigo- Strawberryshortcake

Rukia- Nextpicasso

Kon- Teddyxlove

Renji- Reddragon

Byakuya- Flowerpower

Gin- Foxysmile

Author- Bstninjaever

Okay, from chapter 2, Reddragon was satan from the story "Telemarketer from hell", now I change him to be Renji. So, enjoy!!!!

* * *

Flowerpower has signed in 

Bstninjaever has signed in

Bstninjaever: The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Who's in the club and who's doing drugs. Who's throwing up before they digest. And you still don't have the right look, and you still don't have the right friends. And you still listen to the same you did back then, Highschool never ends!!!

Flowerpower: Uhhh, what the heck are you singing?

Bstninjaever: Highschool never ends by Bowling for Soup. I don't listen to them, only in school my friend Lauren always sang that song, and now its stuck and I'm singing it!!!!! The horror!!!!

Flowerpower: Uh, okay then

Strawberryshortcake has signed in

Nextpicasso has signed in

Strawberryshortcake: We made a joke!

Nextpicasso: Yeah, okay. Kisuke and Yoruichi walk into a bar…..

Strawberryshortcake: And it blew up from their awesomeness!!!

Bstninjaever: Wow, the funniest joke ever!

Bothofthem: Really?

Bstninjaever: No

Flowerpower: I shall tell you the story of my pancakes.

Everyone: Yay!!

TeddyxLove has signed in

TeddyXlove: Oh, guess what?

Everyone: Shut up!

Flowerpower: As I was saying…… it all began a few days ago

_**Flashback**_

Byakuya: At last! I have finally made my pancakes! My life is complete! Now all I need is syrup…….

Renji: YUM!!! Un-syrupy pancakes! My favorite!!!

Byakuya: NOOOOOOO!!!!!

_**End flashback**_

Flowerpower: My poor, poor, poor pancakes

Everyone: Awwwww

Reddragon: heh, heh, heh, heh………

Nextpicasso: Wait, I thought you killed Renji last chapter?

TeddyXlove: Yeah!

Flowerpower: I did! I fed him to the cannibal sporks the author sent after Gin!

Bstninjaever: Oh yeah. I forgot about that!

Reddragon: Uhh…….Im a …….. zombie?

Everyone: AHHH!!!

Bstninjaever: Yeah! Now all we need are giant caterpillars and the world shall be MINE!!!

Giant Caterpillar: RAWR!!!!!

Everyone: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone has logged off

Bstninjaever: Thank you, heres twenty dollars

Giant Caterpillar: Anytime!

Foxysmile: My body hurts from the stabbing of the sporks…..the horror!

Bstninjaever: Yeah, about that. Im sorry, one of the readers told me that you helped Captain Aizen and didn't kill him. I thought you were lying, but you were telling the truth!

Foxysmile: Yeah, I do that a lot, yet everyone is always surprised.

Bstninjaever: Forgive me?

Foxysmile: Only if you play Yatzee!

* * *

And they lived happily ever after…………..and a few days later, the world was taken over by zombies and giant caterpillars controlled by Renji 

Napolean Dynamite: SCORE!!!!


	7. Transformers

**Guess who saw Transformers? Come on, guess! Forget it, you suck at guessing. I did! It was so cool!! I got sick at the end from a bad sunburn. I'm all better now, I got a nice tan from it! And I'm giving you a new chapter! I'm not gonna bother with the names, since you know them already. Only, be aware, this is random……enjoy!**

* * *

Strawberryshortcake has signed in

Baconman has signed in

Strawberryshortcake: Baconman? What in the world?

Baconman: I'm the Baconman! Filling the children all I can! When you get hungry, fill up your tummy, with all my fatty-fat goodness!!

Strawberryshortcake: What the hell are you?

Baconman: I'm the Baconman! Filling the children all I can! When you get hungry, fill up your tummy, with all my fatty-fat goodness!!

Strawberryshortcake: Uh, okay

Bstninjaever: I'm so mad right now! My back hurts, I want to watch Bleach and go to Jacksonville, but I can't!!! So instead I'm watching Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny!

Strawberryshortcake: Yeah, okay. Now can you please get rid of Ba-

Bstninjaever: Silence! You must never say his name or he'll start singing!

TeddyXlove: Who'll start singing?

Flowerpower: The Baconman

Baconman: I'm the Baconman! Filling the children all I can! When you get hungry, fill up your tummy, with all my fatty-fat goodness!!

Bstninjaever: Thanks a lot!

Flowerpower: You think you have problems? My zanpakuto is RAINBOW ICE CREAM!! WHAT THE HELL???

Bstninjaever: Blame my friend Erin, she gave me the idea.

Strawberryshortcake: Did anyone feel that?

TeddyXlove: Feel what?

Strawberryshortcake: That sound. It sounded like an earthquake.

Jack Black: Cause it's the pick! Of destiny!!

Bstninjaever: Yay!!

Strawberryshortcake: No, not him. It was something else……

TeddyXlove: Oh my god! Author, have you ever had a good moment? Like being at a wedding or something like that?

Bstninjaever: Good moments, I love those moments. I like to wave at them when they pass by……..

Everyone????

Bstninjaever: Hakuna mattata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Mattata….

Nextpicasso: Ain't no fashion craze!!!

Both: It means no worries, for the rest of your days!!!!!! Its our problem free, philosophy!!!

Strawberryshortcake: Enough!! I have had it with your freaking randomness!! I don't even know how old you are!!!

Bstninjaever: Im between 1 and 100,000,000. Take your pick

Strawberryshortcake: I don't care! Im outta here!!!

Reddragon: HAKUNA MATTATA!!!

Everyone: ………..

Reddragon: What? Everyone else was singing……..

Bstninjaever: No, only Rukia and me.

Reddragon: Oh. Okay then

TeddyXlove: I have a song!

Nextpicasso: Oh hell no! This is NET!!!!

Bstninjaever: What?

Nextpicasso: Ninja Entertainment Television

Bstninjaever: Oh, okay then.

TeddyXlove: Come on, I can sing good!

Bstninjaever: Fine, if you mess up. Your going home with the readers.

TeddyXlove: Im gonna get you drunk! Get you love drunk off my hump! My hump my hump, my hump my hump my hump. My hump my hump. You love my lady lumps! Check it out!

Optimus Prime: SILENCE!!! Your incredibly bad singing has brought Megatron back to life!

TeddyXlove: Is that bad?

Optimus Prime: It'll destroy all humans.

Nextpicasso: Awww, someone needs a hug!

Flowerpower: Tsk, the hugs of doom

Bstninjaever: Who would ever guess?


	8. Important memo!

Oh my god! She lives!!!

Yes, I am still alive, and breathing!!! So sorry for not updating recently...throw the stones if you want...

Fangirl: Yay!!! (throws rock)

Me: Ow, that hurts!!

Fangirl: You didn't update!

Me: Not my fault!

Really, its not. My homeroom teacher is a Language Arts teacher (hence lots of essays) and they have now taken over my life. It sucks. He grinds his teeth! But he gives me orange juice and apple juice, so its all good!

But, between school and drawing, my life has been pretty much drab. I've missed everyone and your awesome reviews!! I promise I shall update lots often and write new stories!!!

New stories:

A rose yet forgotten (Saiyuki Reload)

Why do I say the things I say? (FFVII)

So, yeah. Continue to support me please! You mean alot!!!


	9. Dust mites of doom!

**Ha! I updates!!**

**Audience: Yay!**

**I have new ideas too! God! I feel so alive! (Flies around like super-teddy) Yay!**

**Audience: We thought you were dead!**

**Heh! Yeah, I - wait, you thought I've been dead?**

**Audience: Well, yeah!**

**Nonsense! I've been dancing with Filler Bunny in skin melting fluid! Yay fluid! Oh well, enjoy the new chapter!**

**(Does happy jig)**

**P.s. The parenthesis's show action...Yay action!!!**

* * *

Strawberryshortcake has signed in

Nextpicasso has signed in

TeddyXlove has signed in

Basically, everyone has signed in

Strawberryshortcake: Wow, what are we doing here?

Nextpicasso: That's a good questi-

Bstninjaever: Stand back minions! I shall attack with the force! The force...whoo!

TeddyXlove: Are you okay?

Bstninjaever: No! I am not okay! I saw the Discovery Channel and DUSTMITES!! They're everywhere!

Reddragon: (gasp) I watched it too! They live in your hair, carpets, and pillows!

Bstninjaever: Let us go into the world and destroy...

Both: DUSTMITES!!!

Strawberryshortcake: Why do I even try?

Nextpicasso: Wait, take me with you! (Runs after them)

TeddyXlove: What the heck are they talking about?

Strawberryshortcake: Dustmites

Flowerpower: Dustmites?

Strawberryshortcake: Yes, dustmi-

Bstninjaever: Gasp! Le pillow is heavy! It's INFESTED!

Reddragon: Hurry, shake the pillow!

Bstninjaever: (shakes pillow)

(A giant dustmite falls out the window)

Dustmite: Nothing can stop me! I'll just come through the front door!

Bstninja and Reddragon: Meep!

TeddyXlove: Wow, they are real...

Strawberryshortcake: Where's Rukia?

_(From downstairs)_

_Nextpicasso: No! Giant dustmite of doom! Stay away from my head!!!_

Bstninjaever: They got her!

Reddragon: NO!

TeddyXlove: Really, that can't be-

(Door busts open)

Dustmite: Ha! I am here skin-trees!

Audience: Ahh!

Strawberryshortcake: Oh come on, can this get any worse?

Dustmite: Everything is ruined. I never hurt anyone! I only eat dead skin! Not meat! Even though that would be a good dinner every once in a while, but that's not the point. I stay here to help the eco system! If I wasn't here you'd be head deep in dead skin! Yes! Dead skin! I am like a-

Bstninjaever: (kicks dustmite out of a window)

Audience: Yay!

Dustmite: (falling) I laid eggs in your head! A lot of eggs!

Bstninjaever and Reddragon: Meep!

Strawberryshortcake: There's no eggs in your heads...god, you believe anything don't you? Next thing you'll say is that the ghost of the dustmite will come back here and-

(The ghost of the dustmite comes back in)

Ghost: What? I wasn't talking about you two, I was talking about the readers...and Rukia...

Audience: Ahh!!

**

* * *

**

**If anyone can tell me where I got the dustmite idea from, they get a preview of my new story!**

**Readers: Yay!**

**Why are you all yay? There's eggs in your head!!**

**Readers: Ahh!! (bangs their heads)**

**Hint hint, its by Jhonen Vasquez...**

**Now, I dance! (Does happy jig)**

**Can I stop now? My skins falling off!**

**What? No, I-...what do you mean? I want to stop! Fine, I'll continue... (does happy jig in agonizing pain)**

**Review and tell me where the ideas from!!!**


	10. Dun dun dun Duun!

**Oh my god! A new chapter! I've been really busy watching Death Note, playing FFVII, watching Death Note, drawing, uploading my drawings on DeviantART, and watching Death Note are some of the reasons. My friend Erin wanted a new chapter so she could say write a new one after...yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Strawberryshortcake has signed in

Bstninjaever has signed in

Flowerpower has signed in

xTeddyLovex has signed in

Nextpicasso has signed in

Reddragon has signed in

Basically, everyone signed in

Bstninjaever: Ha! I called this meeting for a very important matter

Nextpicasso: That is?

Strawberryshortcake: We're off right now…why did you have to bring us back?

Bstninjaever: Because I signed you up for a game show…

Reddragon: A game show? What kind?

Flowerpower: I hope its not like those Survivor shows….

xTeddyLovex: Or those Amazing Race shows

Bstninjaever: Nope, its nothing like those…. Its like…..

Strawberryshortcake: Yes?

Nextpicasso: What?

Bstninjaever: Its like…..

Link: Hi!

Reddragon: Wait, is that Link from the Zelda games?

Bstninjaever: Yep! He's the host of the new game show…

Link: First off…we need to make some selections. We can only have three characters from Bleach in it…

Bstninjaever: That means that you have to vote who you want in and who you want out!

Nextpicasso: Anyone? Let me go first!

Link: Okay, but remember. You will be fighting against other anime characters, along with some game characters, for the prize. Can you handle that?

Everyone: Yep!

Link: Great! Let the voting begin!!

(voting music)

Bacon Man: I am the bacon man, filling the children all I can! When you get hungry, pop me in your tummy, with all my fatty fat goodness! I am the bacon man, filling the children all I can! When you get hungry, pop me in your tummy, with all my fatty fat goodness! I am the bacon man, filling the children all I can! When you get hungry, pop me in your tummy, with all my fatty fat goodness!

(Bacon Man break dances)

Link: Uh, Bacon Man, the vo-

Bacon Man: I am the bacon man, filling the children all I can! When you get hungry, pop me in your tummy, with all my fatty fat goodness!

Strawberryshortcake: Whenever you say his name…he sings his theme song…

Link: Oh. Then, man made of bacon!

Bacon Man: Yes?

Link: The votings over. You can go now

Bacon Man: But I wasn't done dancing!

Link: (sighs) Fine, finish dancing.

Bacon Man: Yay!

(Bacon Man finishes break dancing)

Bacon Man: Do do do do the end.

(voting music ends)

Link: Okay, now the voting is……

VOTING IS AS FOLLOWED

Ichigo – II

Renji – II

Rukia –I

Byakuya –III

Kon – I

Link: Yay! The voting has ended!

Audience: Yay!

Link: Now the contestants are...Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya!

Everyone:Ya- wait…what?

Link: Those are the contestants.

Bstninjaever: That's not fair! Im the author!

Link: You're the co-host.

Bstninjaever: Oh yeah….

Link: (shakes head) I shall see you next chapter for the first episode of-

Reddragon: What show are we on?

Link: Oh, "Big Brother Anime/Game Style"

Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya: Noooo!

Dun dun dun duuuuun!

Random person: Will our heroes make it through the first episode of the show? Will the author ever make sense? Why am I here? Find out on the next episode of-

Bstninjaever: You sound like the ending of DBZ….

* * *

**Burn to the DBZ endings. It gets to a really good point in the episode, then ends...**


	11. Teh Contestants!

**Ha ha! In your faces! I made the Big Brother: Anime Addition! Oh yeah! Im that awesome!!! Also, if you can, go to my page and find my deviantART account.**** Support meh!!**

* * *

Link: Hello, and welcome to Big Brother: Anime Addition! I'm your host, Link from The Legend of Zelda! 

Audience: (applause).

Link: Thank you, thank you. Now, the contestants range from different animes to compete for one million dollars and a chance for a fan-fiction! There will be surprise guest stars also!

Audience: (more applause).

Link: They will be living in the Shinra Mansion the whole time this is happening. At the end of each episode, we will vote off the loser by killing them!

Audience: (lots of applause).

Link: Also, we will have the author co-host!

Author: Thank you. Now let us meet our contestants!

Audience: (loads of applause).

Link: Our first anime is…..Gravitation!

(Yuki and Shuichi come in)

Author: Now, Yuki, tell us about yourself.

Yuki: Well, I'm an author and play in the anime Gravi-

Audience: He's gay (cough)

Yuki: (blushes)

Author: Hey! That's mean! Robot monkeys attack the audience who started that!

Robot Monkeys: (chase audience member)

Link: Heh, let him and Shuichi go on in.

(Yuki and Shuichi go in mansion)

Author: Our next contestants who come from the hit anime and my awesome fan-fiction, is Bleach!

(Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya walk on)

Link: Now tell us a li-

Ichigo: (gasp) Its the author!

Renji: You broke up with me! (cries)

Author: Heh, heh (moves away slowly)

(Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya go in mansion)

Link: Okay then. Our next contestants come from…..Death Note!

(Light, L, and Misa come in)

Misa: Ooh! Misa has Death Note also, see?

Author: (shoots Misa)

(cricket sound)

Author: Heh, nervous reaction.

Link: (sighs)

(Light and L go in the mansion)

Author: Wait, L, I love you!

Link: Great, now I'm by myself. Our next anime is…..Saiyuki!

(Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai walk on)

Sanzo: We're in a fan-girls story?

Hakkai: I believe so.

Link: Just go inside the mansion with the other contestants…..

(Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai go in the mansion)

Link: That's all for now. I have to find the author. See you next time on….

Audience: Big Brother: Anime Addition!

Link: Bye!

Audience: (cheers)

* * *

**Know how Batmans mom calls him to dinner?**

**Dinner dinner dinner dinner dinner dinner dinner dinner BATMAN!!!**

**Heh, funny stuff right there...**


	12. Episode One!

**Just to let you know...ByaRukifan is my best friend Erin...she's obsessed...I mean OBSESSED with Byakuya...**

* * *

Link: hello and welcome back to…

Audience: Big Brother: Anime Addition!

Link: That's right! Last episode, we met our contestants.

Author: And now we're gonna see them battle it out for a million dollars!

Audience: (cheers)

Link: Our guest star today is….Achmed the Dead Terrorist!

Achmed: Good evening, imbeciles…

Author: You're really a dead terrorist?

Achmed: Yes, a terrifying….terrorist. Are you scared?

Author: No…

Achmed: Oh, how about now?

Author: Not really.

Achmed: And now?

Author: Nope

Achmed: God damnit….Oh, I mean Allah Damnit!

Link: We'll talk with Achmed later, lets get to the show!

Audience: (cheers)

Achmed: Silence! I'll kill you!

Link: (sigh) Lets see how our contestants are doing.

**Camera one – Kitchen**

L: From being here, I have been forced to put the Kira case on hold and fur- is that cake? Yay! (runs away)

Light: Ha ha! Now he won't know I'm Kira! Isn't that great Ryuuk? Oh, there's a camera. Heh heh….(backs away slowly)

**Camera two – Front Yard**

Byakuya: Since coming to Shinra mansion, its been a mistake. They all have been so stu-

Renji: I got a pickle! I got a pickle! I got a pickle hey hey hey he-

Ichigo: No, this is singing! If all the raindrops we-

Byakuya: (sighing) I'd rather be stalked by ByaRukifan than deal with this.

**Camera three – Basement**

Sanzo: Lets go! There's nothing down there!

Gojyo: Yes there is! I've played FFVII before! I know he's down here!

Hakkai: You still believe that Vincent Valentine is in the basement part of the mansion?

Gojyo: Been asleep for 30 years!

Sanzo: (smacks Gojyo upside the head) There is no Vince-

Vincent Valentine: Oh, Vincent Valentine? Where? (looks around) Oh, wait, Im Vincent Valentine.

**(Commercial break)**

**Announcer: Do you enjoy chocolate? Do you enjoy cereal? Do you enjoy destroying the Seirete? Then try Captain Sosukes Crunch-O's. They're destrulicious!**

**Captain Sosuke: The power is yours with my new cereal!**

**(End Commercial break)**

Link: Okay, our first competition! Who ever can get the box out of Achmed's hands get to vote first!

Author: Oh, me first!

Link: (sigh) you're the co-host. You can't vote.

Ichigo: I can do it!

(Ten minutes later)

Ichigo: (still trying to get it)

Sanzo: (walks up and grabs the box)

Achmed: Quit touching me!

Link: Yay! You get to vote first!

(an hour later)

Author: The votes are in! Wait, Vincent, you don't play.

Vincent Valentine: Fine, I don't want to play anyway! (cries)

Link: Okay then. Where are Yuki and Shuichi?

L: You don't want to know.

Link: (sigh) Okay, two votes are off.

L – I

Light – I

Ichigo – I

Byakuya – I

Renji – I

Sanzo – I

Gojyo – 0

Hakkai – I

Vincent – I

Author: (sigh) Vincent, you can't vote

L – I

Light – I

Ichigo – I

Renji – I

Byakuya – II

Sanzo – I

Gojho – 0

Hakkai – I

Link: Who voted Byakuya?

Author: ByaRukifan.

Link: Oh, okay. Well, Gojyo, you have to die.

Sanzo: Yes! (Gets gun) I've wanted to do this for a long time!

(Shoots Gojyo)

Author: Good thing they're not FF characters or he'd be back by a Phoenix Down.

Vincent: I could alwa-

Link: No, he's off. I'm sorry. Well, that ends today's episode of….

Audience: Big Brother: Anime Addition!

Achmed: Wait! I have a joke!

Link: Okay then. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Achmed the Dead Terrorist.

Audience: (cheers)

Achmed: Okay, so a jew and a nun go into a ba-

Author: Can't be racist…How did you get past the airport anyway?

Achmed: oh, that's easy. When they opened the suitcase I jumped out and shouted… "'Ello! I am Linsey Lohan!"

* * *

**Jeff Dunham is the man for realz!**


	13. This is the story that never ends

**I love everyone!**

**This goes out to: Ichigo-2007**

* * *

Dun dun dun dun!!!!

In a vast world far away, heroes battled for their lifes in….

Audience: Big Brother: Anime Addition

Link: That's right! Im your host, Link!

Author: This chapter is brought to you by Ichigo2007. I saw her in the classroom and she wanted me to kill L.

L: What?

Author: Nothing…never mind.

Link: Now, let's introduce our guest stars!!

Audience: (cheers)

Author: Our guest star comes from far far away…

Link: And is an international superstar.

Author: Wait…he is?

Link: Yes. Please welcome…

Both: Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club!

Audience: (double cheers)

Author: Now, it's a special day…do you know what day it is?

Audience: Uhh…no.

Kaoru: Wait, it's worship the twins from OHSHC!!!!

Author: No.

Hikaru: Then its….Chocobo Day?

Link: How the heck do you know about chocobo's?

Hikaru: IDK my BFF Jill.

Link: Right, but yes ladies and gentlefrogs. Its Chocobo Day!

Author: If you touch, look, or mess with a chocobo, you die instantly by its laser stare!

L: Oh yeah? Well watch this! (stares at chocobo)

Chocobo: (kills L with laser stare)

Author: (maniacal laughter) Ha! Its true!

Link: It wasn't?

Author: I don't know. I just said something I thought of….

Audience: (cricket chatter)

Author: Yep! Let the games begin!

(dramatic music)

Author: The reason Hikaru and Kaoru are here today is…..

Everyone: THE END OF THE SEASON!!!

Author: (bows) I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Link: How long will this continue?

Author: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Ichigo: Its almost over.

Author: ooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for having this story short. It's the end of season one…..so…who knows? Maybe for Christmas I'll make a new one?

Audience: Don't go! We love you!!!

Author: Yes, yes. I know. Im sorry. Im not able to update a lot, so I decided this is the end of season one! But I have a 2 week Christmas break…so I shall work on Season 2 and my new OHSHC story! Please don't hate me….especially Ichigo2007…..I loverz you!!!

(Back to original AIM with Bleach)

Strawberryshortcake: So…the Season's over?

Bestninjaever: I suppose so…..you have a few days off.

Nextpicasso: Woot!!

Flowerpower: Are you sure you wan't to do this?

TeddyXlove: Yeah, you loved this story.

Bestninjaever: I will be back with chapter one to season 2…

Nextpicasso: Im gonna go.

Flowerpower: Me to

TeddyXlove: Me three.

Nextpicasso, Flowerpower, TeddyXlove has logged off

Strawberryshortcake: So…I guess this is it?

Bestninjaever: No, I'll be back in a few days.

Strawberryshortcake: Okay, see ya soon!

Strawberryshortcake has logged off.

Bestninjaever: Thank you everyone who has supported Season one….I love every one of you who has reviewed! Send me ideas for Season two! The deadline is by Sunday. Monday I shall reveal chapter one!!! Peace out!

Bestninjaever has logged off.

THE END!!

Audience: (cheers)

Actors & Actresses: (bows)

Everyone: Thank you for supporting AIM with Bleach Season One! Come back on Monday to read Chapter One of Season Two!!!

Audience: (cheers)

Everyone: Sayonara!

* * *

**Its over!**

**Remember to send in three ideas for Season Two by Sunday. If you do...you get a new chapter!!! If not...then this story dies...**

**Love goes out to:**

**_Conterra-san_**

**_zeldagamefan_**

**_VampireToshiro_**

**_freygrl1_**

**_ByaRukifan_**

**_Ichigo-2007_**

**And everyone else who has stuck with me till the end! I love you all!!!!**


End file.
